


Synergy

by TechnoSkittles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies, Enemies & Lovers, F/F, I really don't have a lot to say about this one, it's a really old idea I came up with and don't know what else to do with it, soulmate AU with a twist, the twist is that they're each others killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: Like a tidal wave at 5 AM, you stood right by like a disaster waiting to begin. Her jet black eyes, like a killer’s revolver in the nighttime sky. You hear her whimper….In a world where one shares a connection to their killer, two girls in love do their best to circumvent this merciless system. But fate can't be altered and some tragedies will always remain just that.





	Synergy

She shows up in the middle of the night.

Yang enters her motel room to see a shadowed figure sitting on her bed, the neon lights of the district below forming a vibrant halo. Before either can blink, Yang's already reached into the holster hidden in her coat and points the gun directly at her chest, her eyes burning red. Neither moves. Neither breathes.

A few seconds like this passes before she lets out a sigh and lowers her gun, flicking the safety back on and storing it back in its holster. She lets out a weak chuckle without mirth. "Where are you?"

"That's not something I'd reveal to you now, is it?"

The form shimmers as it stands, moving in complete silence. Yang watches with a steely gaze as she approaches, eyes on swaying hips before locking with shining golden eyes. They're only a couple feet apart now.

"You're close though, right? It's too strong for you to be…"

"In another city?" she interrupts with a smile.

Yang's lips curl to match her grin. "Couldn't stay away?"

Blake heaves a dramatic sigh, her exhale prolonged and her shadowed features twisted into a mock pout. "You know how restless I get when you're gone for too long." Her eyes twinkle in the dark room. Yang thinks to herself for the dozenth time that she wouldn't mind so much for those to be the last thing she ever sees. A dangerous thought, but an irresistible one nonetheless.

Blake is frowning now and takes a couple of steps closer. "You've cut your hair."

On impulse, Yang reaches a hand up to tug on her hair, cut just above the chin. Her metal fingers weave through and snag on some of the more unruly strands and she ruffles it a couple times before dropping her hand back to her side. "Had to."

"I liked it long."

Yang smirks. "That's what happens when you try to set a girl on fire, ya know?"

She huffs and crosses her arms, annoyed to be _justly_ accused. "I guess I should've known that you'd somehow be somewhat impervious to fire."

"Because of my fiery personality?"

"No, your hotheadedness."

She feigns hurt, her jaw slack in a show of shock and brows furrowed in playful offense. It's surprisingly easy to ignore all the heavier implications when their banter reached this level. They're both talking about a time she very nearly _died_, and here they are, talking as if it had just been some odd clumsy moment she'd had.

She supposes that's just what happens when you fall in love with your killer.

This thought sobers her mood almost instantly, something that the ever-observant Blake is quick to notice. The atmosphere between them thickened and Yang feels her shoulders droop in response. All is quiet save for the discography of city life outside the window. Shadows of neon permeate the dark, illuminating harsh realities and even harsher fates.

"Have you ever thought-"

"Yes," she breathes.

Yang nods. Silence befalls them once more, even quieter now as they block out the world around them. Ignoring all that the world is and tells them to be and focusing only on what they know themselves as. Who they are, separate and together, individually and entwined. One cannot exist without the other just as one cannot live so long as the other draws breath. Their relationship is an oxymoron to the highest degree and they are fools who are only running from the inevitable.

"I wish…"

"I know."

She closes her eyes, imagining a world where things could be, were, and would be different. One without complications. A simple life without disjointed meetings and a collection of forgettable motel rooms. She thinks of a life where they could reach out and touch each other without malicious intent, where hands could be used to caress instead of strangle.

It's fruitless to hope and dream of such a life. They're connected, something that is impossible to change. Eventually their game of cat and mouse, filled with hesitation and almosts, will come to its bitter conclusion. One of them will end up dead by the other's hands. In a happier ending, both of them will die by each other's.

In a world with their fate predetermined by a force much stronger than even their sheer force of will combined, the most one could hope for was the bittersweet.

A faint air, warm and cool all at once, brushes past her lips. "Yang."

When she opens her eyes, the shadowy figure is gone. Outside a crack of thunder signals to the clouds and the long-awaited rain begins to pour. Droplets run a downwards course down her window pane, distorting the neon light and concealing the exposed secrets.

Yang's tears mirror the rain silently and the sharp ache of her stub dulls the ache in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had more written for this but I can't figure out what else to do with it. So I'm ditching it and uploading this by itself instead because it's been gathering dust for forever.
> 
> Basically though I had this idea that people who will eventually be murdered are connected to their killer. So like, soulmate au but with a dark twist.


End file.
